


Pinky Swear

by Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf
Summary: The prince pauses for a second more, kicking his legs and keeping his face hidden behind his storybook. “Are you going to go away?”





	Pinky Swear

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt #63: Cross my heart and hope to die

“Iggy?”

“Yes?” 

The prince pauses for a second more, kicking his legs and keeping his face hidden behind his storybook. “Are you going to go away?”

Ignis tosses his own book down onto the wooden table and crosses the room to sit beside the young prince on the library sofa. “Why would you think that?”

“Because Mom did and now Luna did, and Dad says he’ll have ta too.”

“Noct, look at me.”

Big baby blues pierce his heart. He hasn’t known Noctis very long, but he decides then and there that he will do whatever he can to keep the boy smiling. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?”

“I promise. Besides, I’m to be your advisor. If I ran away I could probably go to prison.”

He meant it as a joke to lighten the mood, but Noctis is still giving those serious, sad eyes. “Then you have to promise.”

Ignis tilts his head. “I just did.”

“Not like that!” He throws his book down onto the sofa and grabs Ignis’ hand so that he can wrap his pinky around his. “You gotta pinky swear and cross your heart.”

Ignis sighs fondly. “Okay.” He moves their hands up and down, but Noct shakes his head.

“Ya gotta say it. Repeat after me: Cross my heart and hope to die.”

“Cross my heart and hope to die.”

“If I lie, stick a needle in my eye.”

“If I lie, stick a needle in my eye.”

Noctis is grinning now. “Friends forever?”

Ignis smiles, meaning the words whole-heartedly, “Friends forever. If I break it, you can lock me up in prison and throw away the key.”

“I’ll remember that.” The boy hops up and extends his hand to him. “Come on! Let’s go play hide and seek.”

“Let’s.”


End file.
